havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
As You Were
"As You Were" is the ninth episode of Haven. Synopsis Audrey's new friends in Haven surprise her at an isolated local hotel and give her a birthday party. However, they soon discover that their host is a chameleon, a shapeshifter influenced by the Troubles to start killing and taking on new forms. Soon no one knows who is who, or who can be trusted. Plot Duke takes Audrey out on a boat to the island of Carpenter's Knot. She is hesitant about it but he insists to show her the place. Duke explains to her that a Vaughn Carpenter lives there and owns a place that used to be a hotel. When they arrive, Duke takes Audrey to the hotel and finds out that Nathan, Chief Wournos, Eleanor, her daughter and the Teagues have thrown her a surprise party. Eleanor introduces her daughter; she has been away working out of the country. Nathan arrives with a bellboy cart full of presents. Audrey thanks Nathan for showing up even when he's not in the mood after what happened with Jess. He admits he's trying to get over her. Mr. Carpenter arrives and greets all of them and then tells them that his wife Olivia died. He is introduced to Audrey and he says that she looks just like Lucy Ripley, an old friend of his. The lights go out and Vaughn leaves before Audrey can ask him any question. Upstairs in his bedroom, Vaughn tells Olivia that he's getting weaker so she has to go away. They say goodbye and when she's gone, his face distorts. Downstairs, everybody decide to find their rooms for the night and the Chief offers to help Nathan. He refuses saying he's going for a walk. Duke says he's not used to giving gifts but all Audrey says is she wants to find Lucy first. Duke is disappointed and tells her he will give her the gift later. Vaughn goes to Nathan's room and takes his gun out of his bag. Moments later, everybody is downstairs waiting for Audrey to show up so they can start the party. She's a little late so Eleanor asks Nathan to go find her and asks Julia to ask Vaughn for some matches. But Audrey arrives before Nathan can find her, she's wearing a blue dress, the gift from Vince. They hear Julia scream and when they all find her, they realized she's found a sort of shed skin in the shape of Vaughn. Chief Wournos explains to all that Vaughn was a chameleon, a shape shifter and he warns everyone that now that it has shed skin it has taken the form of one of them... and has killed the original. In the living room, Chief Wournos tells his experience with chameleons. He tells everyone that they should stay together because it takes time for the shape shifter to mimic the victim's soul. Duke wonders how everybody happened to be in the hotel and the Teagues admit that Vaughn called him so they could see him since it had been a while and since Eleanor was looking for a place for the party, they decided to have it there. They all start arguing but Audrey calms them. Lines are down and they can't use their cell phones. Duke says they can find a boat in the boathouse but Chief says he won't risk the chameleon going to mainland, but Audrey suggests they go down there for candles and then decide what to do. Julia tells Audrey that she's the only one with a gun, but Audrey says she's she and gives them personal information. Nathan points out that they don't really know a lot about her so they don't know if she's telling the truth. Audrey gives up her gun and her hidden gun. Duke insists that Nathan and the Chief also have guns, but Nathan says his in his bag upstairs and the Chief says he didn't bring any gun since he was going to a party. At the boathouse, Nathan and Audrey find the dinghy. Audrey thanks Nathan for backing her up and he tells her that's what partners do. He thanks her for asking him about Jess and she says that's what friends do. Chief Wournos finds them. At the hotel, Dave and Vince start suspecting each other. Julia hides a cheese knife in her pocket and Eleanor catches her. But she admits that she hasn't understood Julia, but Julia says she doesn't want to fight. At the boathouse, Chief Wournos shoots the dinghy boat with his gun and explains that he won't let the chameleon go away. When the three of them return to the hotel, he tells everybody they didn't find a boat. Duke has found a radio and he's trying to fix it. Nathan suggests they all go find the victim so they can identify who the chameleon is. They go in groups: Audrey and the Chief, the Teagues, and Nathan goes with Eleanor and Julia. While searching, Audrey tells the Chief that Nathan is in a dark place. When Audrey makes a discovery and he compliments her, she says he should compliment Nathan more often, but the Chief insists that Nathan should take things tough because he will handle things after he's gone. Audrey joins Nathan and Julia and they find newspaper clippings, including one of Audrey. Other clippings show how Vaughn had gotten meningitis 27 years ago but he recovered miraculously. They all realize that probably the chameleon took Vaughn's shape all those years ago and Olivia knew this. Audrey goes looking for Vince, who wrote the article about Vaughn's recovery and he tells her that Vaughn is afflicted and since Lucy liked helping them, the chameleon was interested in Lucy. Duke comes back from the boathouse with an axe and is very angry that the dinghy is destroyed. He accuses Nathan of doing this because he looked for a gun in Nathan's bag and it's not there. Audrey calms them down; she has an idea. Each person will grab the present they brought for her and will tell what's inside. Eleanor and Dave are correct and it's Nathan's turn. He says it's a sweater. But when Audrey opens it, it's a scarf. Nathan and Duke start to fight, but the Chief knocks Nathan out with his gun. Nathan is tied up. Duke tells the Chief to give up his gun and he accepts reluctantly. So Duke removes the head of the axe. Nathan is asked to give an explanation. He says that he and Jess agreed on getting the sweater to Audrey, but she must've changed her mind when she went back for the gift and she bought the scarf instead. Audrey unties Nathan and the lights go out again and everyone separates. Duke finds out the Chief's gun is gone and Nathan says this is the work of the chameleon. It wants them apart so he can attack. Eleanor and the Chief are together. Julia is hidden under a bed. Duke, Audrey and Nathan find out that the fusebox has been tampered with and they go back downstairs and split. Suddenly, they hear someone scream. Chief has found Eleanor, near the stairs, dead of a broken neck. He figures out that she died of an accident. Back in the main room, they all find a large crack on a wall. Nathan stares at the chair he was tied at, looks at Audrey and then asks her to join him. He asks her if she trusts him and she says yes. He takes her hand, caresses it and then grabs her face and kisses her. Then Nathan takes out a gun and shoots her in the chest. The chameleon has taken Audrey's shape. Nathan is very upset. It apologizes and insists it didn't mean to hurt anyone. It thought Audrey could help it. Then it says that Audrey was supposed to die but she didn't. Nathan and the rest of the group enter a storage room where they find Audrey, unconscious, inside a trunk. Nathan urges Julia to help her and when Audrey wakes up, Nathan cries in relief. Back on the mainland, Audrey tells Nathan that the chameleon came to her for help, but she didn't know how to help it. Audrey wants to know how Nathan found out it wasn't her, but Nathan says he just knew. But he doesn't know her that well. They tell each other their middle names. Chief Wournos tells Nathan he's proud of him for shooting his partner but Nathan is angry and tells him he will never be like him. When Dave and Vince say goodbye to Julia, Dave notices a new crack opening on the road. He keeps it to himself and walks away. Duke comes to Audrey and gives her his present: a necklace with the initials LR. Lucy Ripley. He reveals that he is the boy in the photo next to Lucy Ripley the day the Colorado Kid was killed. Credits Characters * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wuornos * Michelle Monteith as Julia Carr * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues * Mary Colin Chisholm as Eleanor Carr * Nicholas Campbell as Garland Wuornos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Cast * Gay Hauser as Mrs. Carpenter * Leslie Carlson as Vaughn Carpenter Trivia This episode has several similarities to Fox's series Fringe: *One of the decorations was a seahorse drawing. The seahorse is one of the glyphs used in Fringe. *Detective Warnos's story about his partner that he shot in the head after he was taken over by a shapeshifter (that had previously killed several people) is essentially a description of Fringe's episode The Night of Desirable Objects (2x02) which aired about a year prior to this epiosde. hi Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes